Lies, Deceit, and Murtagh
by 2PersonDramaClub
Summary: [Book Three Fanfiction] Eragon could never have guessed that his travels would end in disaster. He could never have known that in his absence his arch enemy would invade the Varden, steal his friends, and double cross everyone...
1. Traitor

**Disclaimer: So we don't own any of the charactors or what not but if you really thought we did then that's pretty strange.**

**Please please please read and review.**

Eragon's sword was streaked in blood. His limbs felt heavy and tired. But soldiers surrounded them and he couldn't stop now. Saphira and  
Eragon had been riding when they had been ambushed. Eragon deduced it would be easier to fight them on the ground but now he was having second  
thoughts. He and Saphira were separated as the soldiers surrounded him. I shouldn't be tired yet, he thought almost angrily. But recent events had made him irritable. Ever since the battle on the Burning Plains everything was different. He felt less connected to those around him. He missed Zarroc's familiar weight at his side. And he missed Murtagh. It was easier to think he was dead then have to come to grips with the fact that he was evil. He parried a vicious sword thrust from one of his attackers and turned quickly to disarm and wound another.

Saphira spoke urgently, _Little One, there are too many of them. We cannot fight them all!_ Eragon looked around him. She was right no matter how much he hated retreating.

Eragon hacked his way through the mass of soldiers and jumped onto Saphira's back. With a roar she took flight. The soldiers didn't dare think of shooting arrows at them. They knew that if the Dragon and Rider died Galbatorix would have their heads.

Murtagh stood, waiting for Galbatorix. He knew punishment was inevitable for what he had done. Letting Eragon go would be without a doubt a negative addition to his record. Galbatorix strode in. He surveyed Murtagh and Murtagh averted his eyes, bowing his head.

"Normally I think what you did would garner severe dissatisfaction from me. But I think I have an idea which you could regain your value." Murtagh looked up at this proposal.

"Whatever you wish my lord," was all Murtagh responded but you could tell he had a certain air of curiosity surrounding the answer.

"Walk and we will discuss this delicate stage in the plan."

Eragon looked over the land in anger. It seemed he did nothing but fight these days. He missed the forests of the elves. And he missed Arya.

_What troubles you Little One?_

_Too much to explain right now; I say we return to the Varden and discuss with Nasuada what she would have us do._

_We shall._

Murtagh passed over Eragon's ambush site and smirked.

_Fools_ he thought scornfully. _They couldn't have beaten a dragon and rider with a force twice their size_. His smile stayed glued to his lips as he flew towards his  
salvation and Eragon's undoing…

Nasuada stood in her tent looking over maps and plans. She could wait for Eragon to return because he was planning on bringing some important information back with him. Arya stood at the entrance silent.

Arya was nervous as of late. Ever since she had reunited with mother she felt more and more nervous for the elves. The last thing she wanted was Galbatorix and Murtagh finding the last oasis of Alagaesia and destroying it. She knew Eragon would want to help but she didn't know if he was strong enough to do so. If he could really make a difference.

"Lady Nasuada, a visitor is here to see you," a messenger said entering the tent. Nasuada jumped up quickly, followed by Arya.

A Couple Days Later

Eragon came to the Varden's camp at Surda at last. He was tired and rather angry as of late. Dismounting Saphira, walked over to his tent. But before him stood someone, blocking his way.

"You, what are you doing here?" Eragon asked in a scorning voice. Murtagh stood in front of him with a small smile on his face. Eragon drew his sword but a voice stopped him.

"Eragon you might want to put that away considering you might harm our guest," Nasuada advised.


	2. Newcomer

Shock, pure shock, and disbelief crossed Eragon's face. "Guest? What do you mean guest?" he asked trying to control the rage that was ripping him apart.

"Eragon put the sword away and then we'll talk," Nasuada said calmly but with control.

"Yes Eragon why don't you put the sword away for now," Murtagh said in a sneering voice.

"May I solicit a private audience with our new _guest_?" Eragon asked in overly clipped and formal tones.

Nasuada glanced nervously at him and then her gaze turned inquiringly to Murtagh. He smirked at Eragon, "I'd be happy to oblige my _little_ brother. Please, there's no cause for alarm you may leave us."

As soon as the others had left Eragon drew his sword and held it dangerously close to Murtagh's throat.

"What did you do?" he hissed venomously.

Murtagh laughed. "I simply did what you could not. I returned to the Varden and gained their trust," he explained.

"How did you do that?" Eragon asked bewildered.

"And here is the part of me doing what you could not. I rescued Katrina from the Razac. Roran was so pleased when I brought her back. After I submitted to a mind search and they found no evidence of me being evil. So I could stay," Murtagh finished, Eragon let the blade fall from his throat.

"You lie. You didn't rescue Katrina. What are you scheming?" Eragon asked fiercely.

"Nothing little brother, nothing at all. Go see Roran yourself." And Eragon did just that. He ran to Roran's tent and burst in only to be shushed by Roran. Sure enough Katrina was there sleeping soundly.

"No Roran. I was going to go help you rescue her. I was supposed to," Eragon said in an almost whining tone. Roran simply shrugged.

"You were obviously too busy. I couldn't thank Murtagh enough. He risked his life for Katrina. I'm forever in debt to him," Roran said in awe. Eragon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't you see? This is all part of his plan for evil. He'll betray you in an instant and kill Katrina too," Eragon said nearly shouting. Katrina had woken now and was staring at Eragon like he was a mad man.

"Are you feeling ok Eragon," Roran asked in a concerned voice, "Murtagh apologized, and reformed from all his wrongs. He's good now. Isn't it wonderful?" Eragon gaped at him in horror before tearing his way out of the tent and running through the camp. He needed to find Saphira. To tell her of this.

Eragon sprinted past Nasuada and Arya who both looked genuinely concerned at his fright.

But when Eragon got to Saphira, the sight that greeting him was far from reassuring. Murtagh was standing next to Saphira whispering softly to her. Saphira looked far from alarmed. Pleased would have been a better word.

_Saphira, what are you doing, Eragon shouted in mind speak._

_Little one, I know this would be hard for you but he really has changed. He talked to me in the ancient language. Or course he couldn't lie._

Eragon was dumbfounded. _Maybe he found a way around it or something. I don't know. Saphira you believe me right. He is evil._

_I'm sorry Little One but I can not. He saved Katrina you know._

_I could have saved her just as easily, _Eragon protested.

_But you were too busy. You just didn't have the time to help your cousin. _

_First Roran, now you. No this is his scheme, his plan. _Eragon argued profusely with Saphira but she would not agree. Murtagh went stood a ways off pretending to be indifferent in the matter. People from the camp had gathered around staring at him in slight pity. Nasuada was saying something to Eragon but he didn't listen.

_You out of all...should…believe…_ Eragon said weakly but before he finish he fell down with unconsciousness slowly wrapping itself around him. His dragon, practically his second part of his soul, didn't believe him. That sheer fact sent him into mild shock.


	3. A Cruel Reality

**Sorry we haven't updated for so long. School has started (icky) and a certain member of the 2PersonDramaClub decided to neglect starting the new for a while. Sorry about the filler chapter here but next chapter will have more action, more Murtagh, and we'll update sooner.**

When Eragon opened his eyes, he was greeted by the unwelcome sight of a room  
full of people, Murtagh most prominent among them, staring down with concern  
at where he lay on the bed. Almost as though they expected him to start  
throwing things the moment he saw them.

Eragon shut his eyes again.

"Ugh, I've got this horrible headache," Eragon began, "Like I just fell down and smashed myself against a lot of stone." It wasn't that far off from what happened.

"Yes, you'll have a headache for a day or two," Angela warned.

"I had this really strange dream," Eragon started, clearly slightly delirious. "Murtagh had come back and for some reason everyone thought he was good. He had brought back Katrina and Saphira didn't believe me when I told her he was bad." Nasuada at that moment motioned to Murtagh that he had better leave before Eragon saw him and realized it wasn't a dream. Murtagh disappeared out the tent and into the night outside. Eragon's eyes snapped open. "It was an odd dream. Completely unrealistic though," he said.

Angela looked to Nasuada who looked to Arya. "Um Eragon it wasn't exactly a dream. Now before you get all mad, listen to us. Murtagh came and brought Katrina back. He said that he and Thorn had found a way to break the vows that they laid. They want to come back to us and help us. Eragon, right now we need all the help we can get. I understand that you'll have a hard time accepting this. But listen to Saphira. It's the truth," Nasuada explained. Eragon was silent, but in his head, his thoughts were racing.

_It wasn't a dream. Saphira really doesn't believe me. That's impossible though. Murtagh is evil. He can't be good. _Eragon looked up and studied the faces of the people around him. They looked ready to jump back in case he began some furious raging tantrum. _I have to make them think that I'm fine with this. That I understand and I understand that Murtagh is good. _

"I guess that means he's on our side now." He said, shuddering inwardly at the blatant lie. A collective sigh passed around the room once everyone was assured that a tantrum was not forthcoming.

"Can I see him?" Eragon asked tentatively, "To, you know, talk over things?"

"Of course," replied Nasuada cautiously. She ushered everyone else out. Looking smug, Murtagh entered. Eragon knew everyone was standing outside listening in.

"So, you've finally realized I wasn't lying," Murtagh said sitting down on a chair. Eragon pulled himself up from the bed and nodded.

"How did you rescue Katrina," he asked.

"I tricked Galbatorix into letting me go and see her. There I fought the Razac and escaped with her. It was generally simple," Murtagh explained lightly. Eragon scowled inwardly. He had been preparing himself for rescue Katrina for a while and it didn't seem the least bit simple to him. Murtagh had a new aura surrounding him. Suddenly he seemed higher, and more arrogant than before

"Well, it seems like we're on the same side again," Murtagh said smiling, "I have to go talk to Nasuada. She wanted me to help with something," he said trailing off as he stood up to leave.

Eragon left as well but went immediately to find Saphira. She was sitting by the trees.

_Good Little One. I was worried that you had hit your head a little too hard._

_Saphira, why don't you believe me? I need someone who will understand that Murtagh is evil. Why aren't you on my side?_

Saphira looked slightly frustrated. _You are nothing but a foolish hatchling. You know nothing of how things really are. _

_Saphira I am older than you. For some reason you are blinded by him._

_Eragon I am the wiser of us two. I don't make stupid mistakes._

Eragon stopped. He knew he wouldn't win Saphira over. He knew he was on his own for the time being. He knew he had no allies anymore.

Murtagh walked over to Thorn with an assured stride. He surveyed his surrounding carefully. Everything was going according to plan. Everyone believed that he had reformed.

_Although, Murtagh told himself cautiously, I'm not sure Eragon is completely won over. I'll have to search his mind later. But winning Saphira over was priceless. And the look on Eragon's face. Memorable._


	4. The Task

Chapter 4 The Task

Murtagh reached Nasuada's tent and lifted the flap to enter. Her tent was of course extremely elaborate. Murtagh looked around before bowing to Nasuada. Nasuada nodded and motioned for him to sit.

"Murtagh, I have a problem that I need Eragon and yourself to help me with. You see I know that the both of you aren't on the best of terms right now, but I have a task I need you to complete. And the both of you need to work together. Our spies have discovered a shipment of supplies to the nearest fortress. It's being sent as we speak. When it passes us we need you to attack it and then impersonate the merchants. Then you can gain access to the fortress and search it to see if information can be gained. Can you do this?" she asked with a worried expression.

"I do believe Eragon and I can come to terms for this important mission. I'll speak to him about it," Murtagh assured her. Nasuada sighed in relief.

"Arya will be accompanying you as well," she informed him. Murtagh nodded and bowed again. Seeing he was no longer needed here he left to go find his brother.

It's hard to keep your feelings to yourself when there is a dragon nearby who can read your mind. In fact it was nearly impossible. But Eragon knew he had to convince Saphira that he really did believe her. As long as he was able to control short bursts of anger around Murtagh, Saphira didn't observe much change. For now however. Thorn had made quite an impression on her and she seemed generally happy. And stupid in Eragon's opinion.

Eragon sat down in the grass with his sword and polishing rag in hand. He ran the soft cloth up and down the sharp blade. Everything seemed fine, until an unwanted guest appeared.

"I have news of something Nasuada wants us to complete," Murtagh explained. Eragon glared somewhat, but Murtagh simply shrugged. "She needs us to work together so if you care about the Varden then you'll just have to deal with me." He smiled a cocky and annoying smile. Eragon bit back a retort that would mainly have consisted of him saying, "Fine!" in a whiny voice and, in as controlled a voice as he could manage, asked what the mission was about. Murtagh smirked again and replied, "We have to sabotage a supply shipment in order to spy on the fortress," Eragon nodded in response to a fairly simple mission, but stopped after Murtagh finished his explanation, "Oh, right, and Arya's coming too."

Some things weren't things to be fought or challenged for. Some were out of reach in the long run anyway. However, Arya, the elf princess, was not viewed in this manner. Eragon couldn't help his infatuation with her. It was like second nature for him. And now with Murtagh around, suddenly he felt defensive, and challenged. This trip was going to be interesting.

Murtagh smiled an evil smile before returning to his tent.

_Since this mission seems so important to the Varden, I suppose it will fall to me to make sure we fail. Even Eragon's idiot dragon doesn't suspect a thing, _he laughed. _One the Varden is weak enough; the next war will be a fatal one._

That night Eragon began his preparation to go to sleep in a similar fashion. He unrolled his bedroll and smoothed out the blankets. Then he unbelted his sword from his waist and set it safely in a corner near his packs. Saphira had just left to go flying with Thorn. Yawning, he stretched out and turned on his side. The emotions from the day were still bottled up inside of him.

_Murtagh will most likely try to hurt this mission. If I can catch him in the act and get proof that he's betraying people than I don't have to worry. For know I have to watch him around people. It might be easier is Saphira wasn't in a state of memory loss. At least she'll thank me when I prove his guiltiness. _

Eragon's thoughts swirled around him, making him less inclined to sleep. His head hit the pillow and he shut his eyes.

As he tried to fall asleep, his mind roamed until suddenly it hit something unexpected. Eragon's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. For a split second he could feel someone nearby working magic. And his instincts told him, it wasn't good. Grabbing his sword and cloak he quickly stood up and exited the tent. Once he was outside in the night air, he tried to calm his mind again and sense the magic. It was harder and he had to concentrate extremely hard. Finally he felt the slightest sliver of it near the forest. It got stronger and stronger as he approached. Finally he reached the edge and after only looking back once, bounded in.

Murtagh stood deep in the forest ready to perform the incantations that would link him to Galbatorix. After muttering the words of the ancient language a small bluish light appeared. It took all of his strength to keep the link steady. The light grew slowly and finally he had enough of a connection to speak to Galbatorix.

The magic kept Eragon on the trail towards whoever the caster was. He could tell as he got closer that whatever it was, it was very ominous. Setting his palm on the hilt of his sword he readied himself.

Finally in a small clearing did he see the caster. His back was turned towards him so he didn't catch a glimpse of a face but he had a good idea who it was.

The caster seemed to be talking to a large blue sphere of light in front of him. It was like no other magic Eragon had witnessed. And someone seemed to be responding. They were talking quietly so he could not catch the conversation however he could tell it was something of a dangerous sort. Eragon saw a small pack sitting off to the side, obviously discarded by the caster. As he squinted his eyes he could just see the object. And on top of the pack sat a sword with a red glint.

Eragon sucked in his breath quickly and began to pull his sword from his sheath. However, luck was not on his side. He swore under his breath when the attacker obviously heard his sword. Eragon readied himself for a fight but before he could so much as speak, the cloaked man threw a spell at him and he was forced to dive aside to escape it. Once he was back on his feet, the pack, along with the stranger had disappeared into the night.

Eragon swore and cursed multiple times on his way back. He knew he couldn't tell anyone of this. They would simply think him delusional or that he was lying. Yet at the same time he couldn't just keep this to himself.

Murtagh sat down in his tent and sighed. Another traitorous day was complete. And tomorrow he would begin a task that was going to be far more enjoyable than simply following Eragon around. His new task would be just delightful in his point of view. And of course extremely disheartened in his brother's. Because tomorrow, he would be to win over Arya. And he planned on being very successful.


End file.
